


Moon and Stars

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Victorian, Whole earp family is alive, little cute section from my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: This is a little section from my other AU Chaste Desires, it's a cute Wynonna and Doc part that i love and thought id post separately.





	Moon and Stars

He was never really one for night times, didn’t see the big fuss people had over the moon. Sure it was an interesting aspect but looking at it was rather dull. Yet as he looked into her eyes all he could see was the moon and the star’s. Suddenly it became his favorite sight, his favorite thing to gaze upon was the stars in her eyes, the beauty that they held, the knowledge they took in. 

 

By all means did he hate art, sure some things like statues were interesting. But looking at paint on a canvas ripped the soul from his body, draining him of life. But she stood there, smiling from ear to ear as she gushed on and on about a new painting in the local museum. Suddenly art wasn’t just paint, it was colours and pattens and beauty. Her lips expressing pure joy in her words. Sure his version of art was sat on the floor, brown hair cascading down her shoulders as she giggled at her own jokes. 

 

Beauty came in many forms, yet each new form of beauty he discovered he could always link it back to her. From the way her nose crinkled when she concentrated, to the dimple as she laughed, to how her hair fell in her face as she slept, the light twitch in her nose when she was dreaming, the way she bit her lip as she read a book. To him she was the walking talking definition of beauty. 

 

In conclusion Doc Holliday was entirely in love with the woman that was Wynonna Earp. Everything about her, even her harshness and wicked eyes. He love her like he had loved no other, and he would protect her with his life without a second’s thought. When being in love with Wynonna it also means you have to put up with her crazy little family. He beat Ward at cards one day instantly earning the man’s respect, he’s been treated like a son ever since. He is a gentleman who insists on buying his future wife’s mother flowers at least once a week, wooing her with his charm, again he is already treated like a son. He doesn’t see willa much but they get along nicely when they do happen to cross paths. Now Waverly, she was like the little sister he never had, always wanting to make her smile. She was the first one to treat him with nothing but kindness since he moved to the small town of Purgatory. They had a wonderful friendship, those who didn’t know who they were would insist they were siblings. 

 

This little family was strange for sure, but they were his type of people and he loved nothing more than being a part of it. So seeing his future wife and her kid sister rowling  ball around for the cutest puppy you had ever seen. Both girls smiling as they talk wedding plans, Waverly expressing just how excited she is to get to officially call him brother. Joking about wanting it to hurry up so she might get the chance to be an aunt soon. 

 

In that moment Wynonna and Henry lock eyes. They had never spoken about kids before, always to busy wrapped up in each other, but as their eyes met across the room they knew. The know that they wanted nothing more than to see a mini version of the other running around and causing trouble, peace maker hot on their tails. 

They smile and he winks. Soon. They may already be screwing around any chance they got, but he was a gentleman and he would wait until after marriage and until she was completely ready. Then he would plant his feet right by her side and never leave until the darkness of death pulled him away, even then he knew his heart would always stay with her.

 

Neither of them really believed in true love or soulmates. But the connection they had, the love they shared was strong and unbreakable, that they would never deny. Every morning he would call her beautiful, every night he would say he loved her. She wasn’t much for the word love, she knew she loved him and he knew it too, but she preferred to say it in other ways, she would constantly used the phrase “you complete me” and “you are my everything”. If those were the only words he ever heard again, there is no doubt that a smile would never leave his face. For the love of his life was staring right at him and he knew there was nowhere else he would rather be than looking right back at her. 


End file.
